ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
Showdown
WBBA Friday Night Showdown is a weekly fictional TV Show which is produced by WBBA Inc. It is a spoof of the real life WWE Friday Night Showdown. It started along with WAR on April 2012 and is the main reason behind WBBA's First Attitude Era. Early Days When WBBA Began using tactics, WAR had 25 Bladers. Championships were introduced, Tournaments were re-scheduled and bladers were made to compete for specific achievements. Julian and Hemant were the tough competitiors of this brand back then. Kashif Bhatti was the GM of both WAR and Showd own. He made every matches, along with storylines. MJ is currently the GM of Showdown. An Award Ceremony called "Beywards" (spoof of the WWE Slammy Awards) was introduced as well. Where MJ, Michael and several other people won awards.Later on November, it is beleived some hacker was the cause of WBBA's bankruptcy, which led to the closure of Corporation. Present Time After 3 months, WBBA Was back online, but not because of Gingka , it was because of an intruder named Dan Blaze Kuzo, who kept the sole admin , Angemon and others out of the group. Later, Gingka and MJ neutralised the group and got it back. At present ,due to the lack of Competitors, WAR has only 6 bladers. Although Gingka and MIchael are still the sole heads of both brands. As of August 2013, a lot of new bladers made their debuts like Leo and Azul. There were many returns as well. Angemon returned and ended Michael's reign of being the Undisputed Champion. After that , there were draft picks to determine which house one goes in. Angemon was chosen for WAR and he stayed there, which meant that the World Titles were a part of WAR. However, Amlan was chosen for Showdown, who was the WBBA Grandslam Champion. After Roster Division was cancelled, Showdown held no significance other than being a single brand. Later, Prayag re-instated the importance by stating that specific bladers would be in the Team of Showdown and the win percentage will determine the stronger Brand at the end of the year. Roster Showdown has 8 Bladers too (Julian, Hemant, Ronwell, Akash , Justin and Darkgod). Julian and Hemant are the US and Inter Champions respectively. Akash is one-half of the Tag Champs with WAR's Shubham. #Gingka Hagane Legnd #Kashif Bhatti #Alex Mercer #Julian Konzern #Drecco Ryuga #Krishnendu Kriz #Ronwell Nagales #Brittaney Thomas #Arko Sen #Joseph Fischer #Andrew V #Shubham Roy - Light Battle Champion #Aayush Raj Chettri #Aditya Satish - (Alumni) #Victor Crouse #Prince Suvrajeet #Red Angel Kittiana (Alumni) New Age In December just after few days after Retro-UB campaign NJ declared that roster draft is going to take place one more time in UB and evening of next day roster draft was held one more time and Kashif was brought back as manager of Showdown . New roster Draft showed a lot new changes Reffer New age War and Showdown for new roster draft and new faces of Showdown Theme Video This introductory video is made by Angemon Takaishi using montages from the Beyblade anime and the theme of Friday Night Showdown - The Beautiful People.Category:SHOWDOWN Bladers Category:Brands Category:New Age Shows Category:WBBA TV Shows